Finally Free
by JessicaKittyDemon
Summary: When Ash and gang find a new friend in an Espeon, they eventually find that her past isn't the only thing that's strange about her. Not even her seemingly miraclous ability to speak lives up to her biggest secret... OCxOC
1. Prologue

**JK:** Hello all! I'm ba-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ack! (insane cackle) Eh, oh, oops... (turns off scary sounds tape) Gomen, I was bored last night and recorded my brother snoring. Eh heh.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Pokemon!

(We know that...)

**Disclaimer**: Oh, shuddap and start the fic!

X...X

**Prologue**

Dodge, flip, jump, block, duck. This was her life. She'd gotten used to it.

Crack! Jump. When she landed she stumbled just a little and the whip caught her, right across the back.

She cried out in pain; the little boy in the corner ran out and grabbed his father's arm. The grown man, tired of his son's interference, threw the small boy back into his corner, causing him to hit his head. The sharp cry from her young master was enough.

The small Eevee stood weakly and growled. Then she charged. Her Tackle Attack wasn't as strong as it could have been but she didn't care. A strong head-butt to the stomach sent the man tumbling to the ground. Then, after making sure he was down, the Eevee ran to Gary's side to see if he was okay. He smiled.

A few moments later, Professor Oak dashed in and pulled Gary away from the tiny Pokemon; he tried in vain to shrug the professor off. "Grandpa, leggo! She's hurt!"

"That little Pokemon just gave your father a concussion, Gary! She's dangerous!" Gary's eyes widened. The Eevee backed into a corner and kept from looking Gary in the eye.

_I didn't mean to, Gary! I didn't mean to hurt him that bad! I'm sorry!_ Her eyes filled with tears. Gary finally shoved away from his grandfather and ran to the Eevee's side, hugging her.

"She was protecting me, Grandpa! She was doing what she's supposed to!" Gary hugged the Eevee tightly and didn't let go; she winced.

Professor Oak just shook his head. He pulled Gary away again and led him from the room.

Shortly afterwards an ambulance came and picked up Mr. Oak. Gary ran to find his Pokemon, but the Eevee had disappeared.

X...X


	2. Scars

**Chapter One: Scars**

"C'mon, guys! We have to hurry or we'll never get back to Pallet!" Ash called from the top of a huge hill. Misty, Brock and Pikachu were panting at the bottom. They all shot Ash glares from where they sat.

"Not everyone has endless energy like you do, Ash!" Brock hollared.

Ash was just about to yell an insult back, when something caught his eye: a little shop that had never been there before... He was already running inside by the time Misty and Brock reached the top of the hill.

When they caught up with their hyperactive friend, he was staring at a small Espeon lying in the far corner of the shop. It didn't look like most Espeon did; it had black spots over one of its ears, on the tip of its tail, on its back, and over one eye.

"Ooh! She's adorable!" Misty cooed. She knelt down and was about to pet it when there was a low growl, and she froze.

"Oh, don't mind Umbreon. He's very protective of Espeon," the shopkeeper said, coming out of the back room. It was right then that the three friends noticed the Umbreon standing only a few feet away from the Espeon.

Misty held her hand out for the Umbreon. "Don't worry. I won't hurt your friend," she said, smiling. The Umbreon licked her hand and sat down. Misty reached over and scratched the Espeon's ears; the Espeon purred.

"Wow... she's actually letting someone pet her..." Misty looked curiously at the shopkeeper.

"What do you mean?"

"Usually she snaps at anyone who tries to pet her. Of course, all of them have been men or boys. You're the first girl to notice her." As proof, when the Espeon's eyes fell on Ash and Brock she hissed and curled up into a tight ball, and the Umbreon growled again.

The bell over the door rang, signaling that someone else had entered the shop. The Espeon's head shot up, she looked at the shop door, and her eyes lit up.

"I'm here to get some Pokemon chow," Gary said to the shopkeeper, completely ignoring Ash and friends. The Umbreon put himself between the Espeon and Gary's back as Gary left. When she whimpered he growled and shook his head. She tried again, but he met it with another shake of his head and stamped his foot to show that the talk was over.

"But..." Her eyes widened and her paw flew up and covered her mouth, but it was too late. Misty looked at her.

"Did you just talk?" The Umbreon stepped between Misty's gaze and the Espeon and growled again, and there was a sigh.

"Don't." The Espeon stepped out from behind her friend and sat down. "Yes, I can talk."

Misty's jaw dropped, Ash fell down, and Brock's face went blank.

X...X

"I still can't believe you did that, Misty!" Ash ranted. She just rolled her eyes and ignored him. Misty had spoken to the shopkeeper and had bought the Espeon, and the Umbreon - who had bitten the shopkeeper for selling the Espeon - had decided to come with.

It wasn't until after they were out of the shop and in the sunlight that the three humans noticed all the scars on the Espeon's back.

Ash - being Ash - was obviously just about to ask where she got them, but Brock slapped a hand over Ash's mouth. The Umbreon watched this with a 'these-people-are-so-strange' look on his face. Misty was cusrious too, but she tried a more subtle approach.

"So Espeon..."

"Yes?"

"Who... who was your trainer before you came to live at that shop?"

"Gary Oak."

X...X

**JK: **Well, what do you think? It sucks, doesn't it? Ma-a-a-a-an, I'm a bad writer! I knew it! (bangs head on wall) Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow-w-w-w-w-w! (knocks self out)

**Disclaimer**: Eh, uh... (shakes JK) Hmm... Well, er, review please!


	3. Spirit

**Disclaimer:** Help me! She still hasn't woken up yet! (pokes JK with a stick) See?

**JK**: (grabs the stick and glares) You were saying?

**Disclaimer**: Eh... uh... (cowers) Jessica Kitty Demon doesn't own Pokemon!

**JK**: (smug) That's better.

X...X

**Chapter Two: Spirit**

The fire crackled. The Espeon looked at her sleeping companions and smiled. She stood, feeling a little restless for some reason, and glanced at the river they had made camp next to. She walked over to it and looked down, and noticed that her gem was glowing. Her eyes widened.

With one last look at her sleeping friends, she ran into the woods and disappeared.

X...X

At sunrise the Umbreon woke up and looked around for the Espeon. After finding that she wasn't at the camp or the river, he quickly ran and jumped onto Ash's stomach to wake him.

With an undignified squeak and a cough, Ash sat up, knocking the Umbreon off his feet. Pikachu jumped up and got ready to attack someone. Misty sat up and kicked Brock in the head by accident, and Brock shot up and head-butted Ash in the face, which knocked them both back down.

The Umbreon and Pikachu watched with amusement as the three humans shot one another death glares before standing.

At this point there was a crash from behind a bush and someone yelped. Ash went to look where the sound had came from and jumped back, yelping himself.

A girl with waist-length hair the same color as the Espeon's fur and pulled back into a braid stood up. Her clothes, though slightly dirty, looked almost brand new. She wore a navy blue sleeveless t-shirt and pants that were a shade lighter, with an ankle-length white sleeveless trench coat over top. Ankle-high dark brown boots, a pair of silver hoop earrings, and matching silver bracelets on both wrists finished off her outfit.

With one graceful leap she landed next to Ash and smiled warmly. She was just opening her mouth to say something when Brock grabbed her hand and looked up at her worshipfully. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Misty growled and grabbed Brock's ear. Brock let go of the girl's hand and was dragged away. The girl blinked, feeling momentarily out of her depth, but then she brightened up again as she remembered what she was going to say.

"Hello! Are you Ash from Pallet?" Ash nodded numbly. Her smile widened (if that was possible).

"I'm Emily. Do you want to have a Pokemon battle?"

"Sure."

"Okay, a three-on-three sound good?"

"Yeah." Emily jumped into the air, did a back flip and landed near the lake.

"Alright, you pick fir-" Emily was interrupted by a loud explosion, and as she looked in the direction it came from, fear welled up in her eyes. "We'll have to continue this battle another day, Ash!" she shouted, running back into the woods towards the explosion. The Umbreon followed her.

She reached under her trench coat and pulled out a bow and some arrows. She fitted an arrow gracefully into the bow, aimed, and fired. A woman screamed. Emily fired a second arrow, then a third, fourth, and fifth for good measure before reaching her destination.

Jessie, James and Meowth were running in circles while trying to pull the five arrows out of their butts. Emily slid to a stop and glared at the three (cough-idiotic-cough) villains. Jessie looked up and stopped running. After getting the last arrow out, all three looked at Emily.

"Prepare for trouble-!"

"Oh, cut it out! I've heard your stupid motto before, you know."

"You have?" Jessie whacked James on the head.

"Don't you remember her! She's that little brat who threw us out of that one shop!" Emily loaded three arrows into her bow at once.

"Leave the Pokemon of this forest alone and get lost, or face the consequences." James started running. Jessie grabbed him and glared.

"James, she's a little girl! Hey, sweetie... why don't we solve this with a Pokemon battle?"

"Fine. If I win, you leave, and if you win... I won't hurt you."

X...X

Jessie, James and Meowth ran as fast as they could. Emily hugged her Articuno around the neck and smiled.

"At least they're keeping their end of the bargain," she commented, and jumped onto Articuno's back. "Okay, Sapphire, let's get going." With a screech, the ice Pokemon took off into the air.

The Umbreon was still following the lavender-haired girl as fast as he could. He knew who she was, and didn't want to lose her.

When Emily landed, a group of wild Pokemon surrounded her. She hopped off Sapphire's back, walked over to a wild Flareon, and knelt down.

"Your forest is safe once again," she said with a smile. The Flareon licked her hand and bowed slightly. She bowed back and stood up.

Then the Flareon growled at something behind her, and she turned to see the Umbreon. "What

are... U-Umbreon... did you follow me?"

_What do you think? Why else would I be where I wasn't wanted! _Emily couldn't help but giggle a little.

"I have no idea, but are you looking for my other form, Uno?" Umbreon nodded.

X...X

**JK**: So-o-o, what do you think of the second suckie chappie? Bad, huh?

**Disclaimer**: REVIEW PPLS!-!-!-!-:)


End file.
